Tease
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: "What's your name?" he asked "I can't tell you"I said "Why not?" he asked "You dated Sakura" I stated"Sakura was just for sex" he said like that was suppose to be better. "I'm gonna go" I said and started to walk away but Sasuke grab my arm "No you don't"
1. Pick Up

****

I don't own but all the ideas are mine

AN:/I'm trying to come out with a new Sasuke and Hinata stories but I can't decide so if there any chapter you like better let me know.

Summary:"What's your name?" he asked "I can't tell you"I said "Why not?" he asked "You dated Sakura" I stated"Sakura was just for sex" he said like that was suppose to be better. "I'm gonna go" I said and started to walk away but Sasuke grab my arm "No you don't".

Chapter 1 Pick up 

I was standing across the room when I felt someone watching me and looked behind me then saw him sitting down looking at me. I turn back around quickly as my heart race then I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw him. He sat on the bar stool next to me and I swallowed thinking 'He looks better up close and personal'

"What's your name?" he asked

'Ignore him maybe he'll go away'

"Hey I ask you a question"

I sighed "I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Cause…" I pause trying to come up with something

"Cause what?" he asked

"There no point I don't plan on seeing you again" I said as I started walking away but he grab my arm and was smirking.

"I wanna see you"

My heart was beating faster and loud I knew he couldn't hear it because of the music but the way he was looking at me made me forget thinking.

"Come on lets go somewhere quiet"

My brain screamed No but my body and heart were all for it "I can't" I heard myself say

"I just wanna talk"

"We're talking now"

He smirked again then grab my wrist and pulled me towards stairs. I tried to pull away-ok I wasn't really trying but I knew I shouldn't be alone with him. He opened a door that lead to a hallway and you could barely hear music.

"We can talk here" He shook his head and we walked around a corner that lead to more stairs "have you ever thought about a elevator?"

He smirked "Getting tired, I can carry you"

I blushed "No thank you"

When we reach the top of the stairs their was a door then he opened it and turn on the lights. The room was huge it had a flat screen TV, selectional couch, table with four chairs, fridge, and micro-wave. I walked in more noticing the half the floor carpet was beige and the other half was hardwood floors. The walls were pale yellow with wood trims. Someone could live here all they need is a bathroom and bedroom.

As if he read my mind "There is a bathroom right there and the bedroom is a farther down"

"Do you live here?"

He shook his head and I figure he bring girls here to have sex "Are you thirsty?" he asked

"I don't plan to stay long"

"You keep saying that"

I looked around "What time is it?"

He looked at his phone "Gotta leave at midnight Cinderella"

"Actually 11" I lied

"Its 10:30 I was 30 minutes to convince you to stay"

I swallowed and wonder why my throat was now dry "You can't I really need to go"

He grab my arm "Why are you trying to get away from me?"

"I don't know you"

"That's what I'm trying to do get to know you" his said as his eyes narrow and he started thinking "Do you find me attractive?"

Yes "No"

He smirked "Your lying"

"I'm not"

He took a step towards me and I took a step back then this continued until my back hit the wall. I looked down but he tilt my chin up then looked at me and kissed me. At first I tried to fight it but then I couldn't. My arms went around his neck and he licked my bottom lip then I opened my mouth more. His tongue went into my mouth and I felt like doing whatever he wanted as he didn't stop kissing me. His hand grab my waist pulling me closer to him then I felt his erection and I pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this"

"I think we should"

"I just met you"

"I know" he said kissing me again and walked backwards towards the couch.

He sat down with our mouth still together then he slid his hand under my black dress and started pulling down my panties. I moved his hands and got up out his lap "I don't even know your name"

"Sasuke" he said reaching for me but I step out his reach

"I really need to go it was nice meeting you" I said walking to the door and opened it but he closed it.

"You never told me yours"

"Hinata"

He moved out the way and I walked out the door "I wanna call you"

I don't know why but I give him my number and walked down the stairs. Maybe there is a future for us.


	2. Options

**An:/ it will probably be awhile before I submit so I'm giving you guys two chapters **

**Chapter 2 Options **

My shirt out wetter and wetter by the second as my best friend cried her heart out. "I'm sorry Sakura"

"I can't believe he broke up with me"

"He doesn't deserve you"

"You think so" she said looking at me with red puffy eyes and her nose running along with her lip poked out

I nodded then handed her the box of Kleenex from off the coffee table and she blew her nose. She smiled "Your so nice Hinata, I'm so glad we're friends"

I smiled back "Me too"

She looked at the clock "You got a date in a hour"

"I know but he'll understand"

She shook her head "No go I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?" She nodded "ok but call me if you need anything"

I got off the couch then walked to the door and left. I went home and took a shower then put on a red cocktail dress. I put my hair into a ponytail and stood in front of the mirror with heels then picked up lip gloss when I heard the door. I put it on then answer the door and he stood there looking at me from head to toe.

"Wow" he wore a black suit

"You don't look so bad yourself"

He smirked then handed me white roses and I took them leaving the door opened. He walked in as I walked to the kitchen looking for a vase and when I found one i put the roses in it then put it on the counter. "Ready to go" he asked

I smiled and nodded then we walked to the door. He opened the car door for me then closed once I was in and took me to a fancy restaurant. I put my phone on the table and glanced at it every now and then. "Waiting for a call" he asked

I looked at him blushing "Sorry my friend just broke up with her boyfriend 3 days ago"

"Your worried" I nodded and he took my hand "then call her"

"But-"You feel better"

I smiled and picked up the phone then called Sakura but she didn't answer. "She didn't pick up"

"Finish eating then I'll take you to see her"

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause we're on a date"

He smirked " You'll make it up to me" I blushed then finished eating and he took me to Sakura house. "I'm waiting in the car"

I nodded then got out and knocked on her door. She opened it "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"I was worried"

"I told you I was fine"

Her eyes were red and puffy but her lips were more puffy "Were you kissing someone?"

She blushed "Maybe"

"I hope just kissing and not sex" she hesitated and I hit her "Sakura"

"What? you left and I wanted a warm body"

"Don't blame me I asked you-"I lied and got laid big deal"

I signed "Do I know him?"

She nodded "It's the guy who always flirts with me and ask me for my number"

"Lee?" I said shocked

"No Naruto"

"Naruto flirts?" I asked confused she nodded "is he still here?" she nodded again then I walked away "have fun and glad you feel better"

"Hinata wait" I stopped "where your car?"

"My boyfriend brought me"

She looked "Black car" I nodded " it looks like my ex car"

"Really what's his name?"

"Uchiha" my heart stopped and my eyes wide "Itachi"

I signed in relief "Oh well that my boyfriend brother"

"Your dating Sasuke?" she asked shocked then I nodded " I dated him too but Itachi was better in bed"

I bit my lip then continued walking then opened the car door. I sat down then looked at Sasuke "You dated Sakura" I stated

He hesitated then nodded and I punched him in the arm "That's why you didn't wanna go in"

"I didn't know you were friends with her until I pulled up here"

"You or your brother"

"Me" he said and I punched him again then he grab my wrist "she was sleeping with us both at the same time plus I started dating you"

"We been together for a month"

"I know I broke up with her after I last date"

"So your brother dump her"

He shrugged "I don't know"

"Take me home"

He started the car "I really like you"

I didn't say anything as he drove me home then when he stopped in front of my place I reach for the door handed but he locked it. "Hinata I like being with you" I looked at him "Sakura was just for sex"

"I don't date my friends ex"

"Hinata-"Open the door Sasuke"

"Sakura my past"

"Doesn't matter I can't" I said then he kissed me and I pulled away "Sasuke-" he pulled me against him and kissed me again.

"I only want you" he said against my mouth

"But-" I felt his erection and I grab his arm "let me think about it"

"I don't want you to think about it"

"Sasuke"

"Hinata"

"Please" he signed then kissed me and let me go

I got out the car then went into the house. I bit my lip and opened the door then saw him standing on the other side. "Sasuke" he kissed me and closed the door behind him.

He unzipped his pants and I took my panties off then pulled him against me. He lift my dress then thrust inside me and I moan wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed me against the wall as he took my waist into his hands and thrust deeper into me. Then I pulled his mouth down on to mine. He cupped my breast then pulled his mouth away and replace it on my nipple. I moaned gripping his shoulders and moved my hips to meet his then Sasuke switch nipples. The front of my dress my wet but I didn't care. Sasuke took my ass into his hands then thrust faster and deeper into me.

"Oh Sasuke"

"You're the best fuck" he said and I licked my lips and wrapped my arms around his neck then he kissed me.

Sasuke thrust his tongue into my mouth and I played with his tongue then moaned when moved faster and harder. I pulled my mouth away to breath and Sasuke kissed my neck as he caught his breath. Sasuke thrust deeper then all the way .I gripped his shoulder as he slammed into me and I came moaning his name then the phone rang. I wasn't 100 % sure if was the phone or my ears were ringing. I ignore the ringing sounds as Sasuke came then I heard the answer machine pick up is when I realize it was the phone.

"Hinata" Sakura sniffed "I lied it was Sasuke" she paused "I know your dating him but I love him" she hung up

I looked at Sasuke and he pulled out me then step away from me "Do you love her?"

"No" he said without even thinking about it

"I know she my best friend but we're together now"

He smirked then looked at the stairs "Are you gonna call her back?"

"And say what?"

"I'll call her" he picked up the phone but I put my hand over his

"Let's just go upstairs"

He smirked "Ok" he said picking me up then carried me up the stairs.

We did it all night and day. Me and Sakura are not long friends. She probably felt like I betrayed her but what can I say? Maybe I did.


	3. Best friendboyfriend

**Chapter 3 best friend=boyfriend**

Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the mall. Sasuke my best friend but I want him to be my boyfriend. My main problem is his girlfriend. I don't like her and she doesn't like me either. I signed he brought me along with him to get his girlfriend but I'm gonna come make up a excuse and leave. We are 5 minutes from where she works and I stopped then Sasuke stopped looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go ahead"

He shook his head "I'm not leaving you"

I frowned "I can take care of myself" I said taking a step away from him

He grab my wrist "I know you can but…" he looked in direction where his girlfriend was.

"Go see her, I'll be fine"

He licked his lips "She can wait"

"Just go plus she not gonna like having to wait"

His onyx eyes searched my lilac eyes then narrow his eyes "Why all of sudden don't you wanna come?"

"I didn't wanna come in the first place but the only time I get to see you is when your with her"

He thought about it "Your right, sorry, tomorrow just me and you"

'I doubt it'

I nodded then started walking away but he grab my skirt and pulled me against him "You said you were coming so your coming" he said

"But-"No buts"

"Sasuke your girlfriend doesn't like me"

"Your making excuses"

I grab his shoulder "I'm telling the truth"

He grab me by the waist "I mean it"

"I'm only nice to her cause your dating her" I admitted

He smirked and I shook my head trying to fight a smiled but I couldn't.

"There you are"

I looked over Sasuke shoulder the same time he dropped his hands off my waist then turned around and looked at her. She put on her best smile then through her arms around his neck "Oh Sasuke I miss you"

I throw up mentally "You saw him yesterday" I murmured

That didn't stop the bitch from glaring at me while Sasuke smirked "Sasuke" she whined

I rolled my eyes "I'm gonna go"

Sasuke let her go and grab my arm "No your not"

She frowned "We don't need her"

"I don't like being third wheel" I complained

"You made a promise" Sasuke said

"Like you haven't broken any promises" I said

"What promise?" he asked

"All them"

"Name one" he said

"Today will be the fifth time you promise it will be just me and you" He didn't say anything "you also promise me that even if you get a girlfriend we still be friends" I said biting my lip to keep from crying

"We are friends"

I shook my head "Did you know my father in the hospital?" His eyes wide "I moved "

"You didn't tell me this"

"I tried"

"You didn't try hard enough"

"You just stopped caring" I said not able hold the tears back

"That not true Hinata, I care about you"

"Whatever" I turned away from him and walked away then he grab my arm as he walked in front of me.

"Hinata, I love you and I'm sorry for everything"

I knew he was sorry but I didn't believe he loved me "Your always sorry"

"Let me make it up to you"

"You always say that and then you never do that's why I refuse"

I tried to get my arm back but he wouldn't let go "Please Hinata" I shook my head "come on Hinata"

"We 'aren't friends anymore"

He flinched "Be reasonable we been friends for 2 years"

"I'm tired of your sorrys and I tired of being the only one in love" I blushed when I realize what I said

He paused "Your in love with me?"

"Not in more"

He ignore that "How long?"

"Doesn't matter"

"I wanna know"

"I don't care"

He searched my eyes but I looked away from him "Your lying your still in love with me"

I felt tears coming down my cheek as I looked at him and he wiped my tears away with his thumb then he licked his lips.

"Sasuke" she said and he looked at his girlfriend with her arms crossed "are you done?"

He looked at her then me "With you"

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you"

"Cause of 'that'" she said pointing at me

"Don't talk to her-"You can be replaced" she said over him then walked away

I looked at Sasuke and he smirked "I've always been in love with you" he said

I pushed him "You never said anything "

"That cause I didn't wanna ruin our relationship" I hugged him and he hugged me back then wrapped his arm around my waist "lets go"

We went back to his place and we were on his couch with no shirts on. I was sitting on his lap with my arms around his neck while he was working on my panties. Once my panties were off his pants were undone in seconds then his cock was in me in the next breath. He was kissing my neck , my mouth, my shoulders and my breasts. He worked me while I worked him. He thrust and I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. I ran my fingers through his hair as he gave my nipples some attention. Of course I dream about this day but it wasn't nothing like the real thing. His hard cock slammed into me faster and I dug my nails into his shoulders then I climax a moment later. While he finished getting his feel he came. Both sweaty with the smell of sex. I'm happy now but I don't know about tomorrow but I do know he forgot a condom. Whoops. I guess we were caught up in the moment. Oh well worry about that later.


	4. I hate you but I love you

**Chapter 4 I hate you but I love you**

AN:/ Three Days Grace _**I hate everything about you why do I love you**_

_**If you haven't notice Yes every chapter different i'm trying to decide to figure out which chapter i wanna make a story.**_

"Why are you such an asshole?"

"Cause I can be"

"I'm surprise people actually like you"

"People like you"

I glared at him and glared back at me "If I didn't know any better I say you two like each other" said Kakashi

"I hate him"

"I can't stand her"

"Then why talk to each other?"

I thought about it and he was right I didn't have to talk to Sasuke. I walked away from them and went back to my office. "Are you ok?" Ino asked

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you don't like Sasuke but he can be a good guy-" I cut her off by snorted and she laughed then left.

I went back to work for another 3 hours then Ino cam back "It's late I'm going home"

"Ok bye"

"Don't stay too late"

"I'm not"

She left then I looked at the clock on the computer screen it read _**8:30 **_and I finished what I was doing. After I was done I grabbed my stuff then headed towards the elevators and heard moaning. I stopped in front of Kakashi office then kneed down seeing the new sectary bouncing up and down on his lap .

I can't believe Sakura fucking with the boss maybe she trying to get a rise or promotion.

"Yes…Oh…God it feels so good…don't stop" I heard her say

Kakashi just groan then kissed her "It not right to spy on people" I heard someone say behind me

I froze then turn and saw Sasuke "I don't know what your talking about"

"You really wanna play dumb" I straighten then started walking away then Sasuke followed behind me "You know if your into peeping I could give you something to look at"

I stopped then looked at him "You're a perv"

"But you're the one watching who was watching the boss get it on" I blushed then started walking again "Why your here so late? Waiting your turn?"

"Fuck you"

"Whoa, wouldn't that change the way you feel about me"

"You're a ass"

He smirked "Yours not so bad either"

I grabbed him by his suit jacket "What's wrong with you?"

"I think you should ask yourself, you're the one who can't decide to kiss or hit me"

"Trust me I don't wanna kiss you"

He shrugged "Your lost"

I glared at him "I hate you"

I let him go then walked away "Aw come on"

"Go away Uchiha" I said as I walked into the parking lot that had a few cars and the sound of my heels echoed.

I rubbed my arms as I walked then I had a bad feeling and I wish Sasuke was with me. I laughed that would be a bad feeling. I heard the sound of tires squealed and I seen headlights coming towards me then I couldn't move. My heart stopped and I couldn't breath then someone knocked me down. I saw the car drive away and I gripped someone shirt tighter as my heart started beating really fast then my breathing uneven.

"Are you crazy? what were you thinking?" I looked up to see Sasuke then my head started hurting and I felt dizzy. "hello Hinata talking to you"

I closed my eyes with my last thought of seeing Sasuke. I woke up on a loveseat with cover over my body and I sat up seeing Sasuke in a chair sleep then I got up putting the cover over him. I sat back down and looked around but the place was unfamiliar then I guess it was Sasuke place. My keys were on the coffee table along with my purse and I looked through to make sure everything was there then looked at Sasuke. I got up then looked for a bathroom and after I washed my hands I went into the kitchen. I looked through the cabinets and made something eat. Sasuke stirred when I was finished then got up and looked at me.

"I made you something to eat"

"It's rude to invite yourself into someone else kitchen"

"Sorry but you were sleep and I didn't wanna wake you" He sat at the counter and dig into the food then paused "What's wrong?" I asked

"Your being nice"

"You saved me"

He dropped the forked and stood "So?"

"So what?"

"Don't pretend you like me if you don't"

I looked at him then nodded "Thank you"

He glared at me and I smiled then he finished eating "Tomorrow go back to hating me" he said walking me to the car

"Why you do?" I asked curious

"Save you?" I nodded and he ran his fingers through his hair then shrugged " I dunno"

I signed then opened my door and held my hand out. He took it but instead of shaking it he kissed it and I sucked in my breath then looked at him. "Why you do that?"

"Stop asking question" I started to ask why but I caught myself and looked at him then waited. "I like you" he finally said

"You don't act like it"

"It's your own fault"

"You can't blame me"

"Why not?"

I signed "I guess I like you too"

"You guess?" he sounded outrage

"Your hard to like"

"Gee thanks"

I smiled and he smirked then walked closer . I looked at him and he looked at me as we both lean forward with no smiling matter then we kissed. He pulled me closer and I grabbed his arm then he deepen the kissed. Once his tongue went into my mouth and I pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this"

"We aren't doing anything but kissing"

"Kissing can turn into more"

"I wouldn't mind" I hit him and he smirked then I smiled "go home and sleep"

I nodded and got into the car then head home. I went work thinking it would be awkward but it wasn't mainly cause I didn't see him and I wanted to.

"Ino you seen Sasuke"

"Yeah why"

"I haven't ran into him all day"

"Are you celebrating" she said laughing and I ignore her then went to look for him.

He was drinking coffee in the coffee room " Are you avoiding me?" He looked at me and shook his head " I feel like you are"

He put his coffee down "Did you miss me?"

I blushed "Maybe"

He smirked "I won't tell anybody"

"A little bit"

"Think more than a little"

I swallowed "Miss me?"

"We are talking about you"

"I'm taking that as a yes"

He pulled me against him "Take it how ever you want"

I stood on my tip toe and he kissed me then I heard gasps. I pulled away seeing mostly the whole office standing in the doorway with their mouth opened.

"Aren't you gonna say its not what it looks like" Ino said

"But it's what it looks like" I said

"It can't be" Sakura said "You guys hate each other"

"Not anymore" Sasuke said and I smiled then took a sip of his coffee

"This is good" I said

"Thanks not that it yours"

"Oh you can put your tongue in my mouth but I can't drink after you"

Ino signed "That's the Hinata and Sasuke we know"

Everyone left and I looked at him then he took the cup from me. "Lets get out of here" he said

"And go where?" I asked

"Does it matter?"

"I just like to know where I'm going"

"You're going"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"No I don't think I did"

"Babe stop being stubborn"

"I'm not but you can't tell me what to do"

"Watch me"

"Our relationship won't get far" I said at the doorway

"We still have to have sex" he said pushing me out the door

"The way your acting you ain't gonna get any"

"We'll see"

"Yeah we'll" We left out the office then Sasuke took me to his car and went out.


	5. Loaded for a day

**Chapter 5 Loaded for a day**

I decide today the day. I been dating this rich guy for 6 months and he deserved to taste the goods. I sat in his hotel bed in pink lace bra with matching panties and a white rose in my hand I laid on my back with my knees bent on the bed and running the rose down my body when I heard the door finally opened then my heart started pounding against my chest

"Hinata where are you?"

I cleared my throat "Come find me"

I heard him chuckled then heard his keys dropped on the table "There is only a kitchen and a bedroom since I don't smell food" he opened the bedroom doors "I found-" he looked around the room then smirked at me "you"

He loosing his tie then took his jacket it off and walked closer to the bed. I sat on my knees "Surprise" I said

"Oh trust me I'm surprise" he stepped out his shoes and unzipped his pants then grabbed my arm "come here"

I jumped on him wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist then kissed him. "I miss you" I said

"I miss you too" he said as he laid me down on the bed then cupped my breast "you look breath taking and I can't wait"

I kissed him "You'll make it up to me next time"

He smirked and took his shirt off "I will I promise"

I helped him with his pants and he got my panties off then bend my knees. "You don't want my heels off"

"If you want them off you can take them off"

"All I want is you inside me"

"Trust me you will" he said

He took my bra off then took his erection into his hands and slid inside me. I gasped and he groaned "You're a virgin" he said

"Not anymore"

He kissed me and groaned " I promise to make it good for you"

"It already is"

He took my hips into his hands then pushed himself deeper into me and I moaned. I ran my fingers through his hair then gripped it and he thrust deeper.

"How does it feel?" I looked at him confused "with me inside you"

"It feels good and I feel full"

He licked his lips then gripped my hips and groaned "Full is a good word"

I shook my head my head then kissed him and he licked my lips. I opened my mouth more for him and tighten my legs around his waist then he groaned against my mouth. He took my breast in one of his hand then squeeze it and kissed the counter of my mouth. After the counter of my mouth his kisses trailed all the way down to my breast then he took my nipple into his mouth and I moaned. He pulled on my nipple with his teeth then licked it and sucked on it. I was watching him doing it but feeling it that's what drove me to the edge. My eyes end up closed when he switch nipples and I knew I was gonna come soon. He must have known too cause when he was done with my nipples he started thrusting faster and heavily into me. The sounds of moaning and groaning filled the room along with the sounds of flesh slapping against each other then there was the sounds of the headboard hitting against the wall. I dug my nails into his shoulders then threw my head back and screamed. He gripped my hips and kissed me then continued his movements. He laid his head against mine then kissed my eyes and I opened them.

"I want you to watch me"

I nodded then he pulled out me and pushed himself back in slowly. I watch his pre-cum long and thick erection enter me then pull out. I frowned then watch him do it again but before he tried to pull out me I wrapped my legs around his waist crossing my ankles over his butt.

He groaned then licked his lips" Your heels are digging into my ass"

I grab him by his hair "Finish it"

He smirked then kissed me "I think I liked you a little aggressive but…" I moan " I'm better at it"

He thrust fast and hard then kept up his speed until I came again screaming." Fuck " he said gripped my hips then closed his eyes and groan.

I felt hot thick liquid shooting inside me and out me. He took my legs from around his waist then smirked at me "You're the best I ever had"

I smiled "Your just saying that"

He shook his head "No I mean it"

"Aw your sweet" I said thrusting my hips against his then we both cried out and he licked his lips

"As good as that feels I need a minute"

"Promise"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Forget the minute"

I smiled "Can I be on top?"

"Doesn't matter" he said falling against the mattress and held me on top then there was a knock on the door.

We both looked at each other then I bit my lip and Sasuke put me on the bed. He grab a robe from the bathroom then put it on and answered the door.

"The neighbors complained about screaming" said the security guard

"Sorry my girlfriend loud"

I blushed "Be sure to keep it down" he said as he left then Sasuke closed the door

Sasuke came back to the bed and smirked then dropped the robe. He stroked my hip "What are we gonna do with your lovely mouth?"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Sasuke had me on my back with my legs opened wide as he licked and sucked me until I screamed not caring about our neighbors.


	6. The Other woman

**Chapter 6 The other woman**

"Ah…that feels good" I smiled around the thick erection in my mouth and he licked his lips "your good at this"

I licked his erection then took it back into my mouth. His fingers went through my hair then he pushed his hips towards my mouth and groaned.

"Maybe too good"

His hips started moving faster and I almost choked but I didn't care I love him and I wanted him happy. He was happy and released. I swallowed his hot cum then licked my lips. I got from my knees and he pulled me into his lap then slid his hand under my skirt. I moaned when I felt this fingers inside then he kissed me and pulled his fingers out. He ripped my panties then thrust inside me and my head went back. He unbutton my pale blue blouse then sucked on my nipple through my black lace bra and I gripped his head. He kissed me between my breast then licked and started sucking.

"You don't have to leave marks on my body I'm already yours"

After he left his hickey between my breast he trails kisses along my neck. "I know your mine and if I wanna leave something on or…" he thrust deeper inside me " in your body I can"

I kissed him" I can't believe your possessives"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Than…" I tighten myself around his cock "this is mine"

"Oh babe you can have it"

"No its already mine" I said putting my arms around his neck and pulled him to me "this is mine too" I said before I kissed him

He licked my lips "Damn you drive me crazy"

"Good"

He smirked before he kissed then he put me on top of the desk and I tighten my legs around his waist. His phone started ringing and we both ignore it then he put his hand between us. He started rubbing my folds and I moaned then gripped his shoulder.

"Your not playing fair" I said

He smirked " I don't know what your talking about"

I unbutton his pants then they dropped to the floor and he looked at me raising a brow. "I wanna feel everything"

"Whatever babe"

I kissed him as I pulled him by his tie and I laid on his desk bringing him with me then he lift my ass off his desk. "I want it all" I said screaming coming

"You can have it" he said closing his eyes then thrust faster and deeper inside me.

Sasuke cum inside me at the same time I heard the offices door opened but we were too busy kissing to care.

"Sasuke I can't believe you" I pulled away looking at the door to see a pink head female with emerald green eyes that looked hurt and angry. "how can you do this to me?"

"Who she Sasuke?" I asked

He wasn't looking at me but her "Your cheating on me with her" she said

She pointed at me and I noticed she had on a diamond ring her ring finger then realization hit me. "Oh my God your married"

He looked at me then "Its not what you think"

I pushed him away from me then got off his desk but he grab my wrist "Don't leave"

I slapped him "Don't touch me " I walked away from him then out the room

"Hinata wait" I heard him

But I didn't listen just kept walking and I didn't look back.

_**3 months later**_

I walked up to Sasuke office the place I told myself I would never come back to but here I am pregnant with his baby. I walked through the lobby and pressed the up button then waited for the elevator. When I finally got to the right floor where his office was he wasn't in there but his wife was.

"What do you think your doing here?"

"Wow your still with him"

She glared at me "Get out before I called security "

"What makes you think he won't cheat on you again?"

"He won't"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Cause he loves me"

"Did he tell you that?" I asked

"I don't have to answer your stupid questions"

"Which means no, he told me he loves me and I can have anything I want"

She went to the phone "He would say that to someone he just started sleeping with"

"We been together for a year" I said

"We been married for 3 years" she glared at me "Jen get security"

"I need to speak with Sasuke"

"Why the hell would I let you near my husband?"

"I'm pregnant with his baby" I said

"Lies"

"You walked in with his dick inside me"

I heard footsteps "Your not gonna destroy my marriage" The security stood by the door "get rid of the trash"

"We are janitors"

She frowned and pointed at me "Get rid of her"

They reach for me "I can see myself out" I walked out the office then stopped "I'm sure you'll see me again"

"Like hell"

I smiled then went into the elevator and got into the elevator. I walked out the building around the counter to McDonald's then bought me a milkshake and walked to my car. When I saw him.

I cleared my throat "Sasuke"

He stopped then turn and looked my way. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to see you"

He smirked "Really?"

I laughed "Not like that"

"Then what do you want" he said serious

"Nothing" he looked confused "I'm pregnant"

His confusing turn to shock "If you don't believe me-"I believe you"

He grab my hand "Lets go for a ride"

"Don't you have work?" I asked

"I own the company" he said walking me to his car then opened the back door for me

I got in and moved to the other side then he got in closing the door. "How are we going for a ride if we're both in the back seat"

"I didn't say anything about driving" he said

I heard his pants unzipped "Sasuke we aren't having sex" He grab my wrist and pulled me towards him then grab my waist "I mean it"

His hands were under my skirt pulling down my panties then I grabbed his cock "I'm serious" I protested

He thrust his fingers inside me and I moaned then he kissed me "You're already pregnant" he said

"Your married" I reminded him

"So" he kissed me "I love you"

"Really then why are you still with her"

"Cause you left me"

"I'm back"

He smirked and moved his fingers then pulled me down on his cock. I hated myself for not being able to resist him but then again I didn't want to…I moaned and said "Give it me"

"Its already yours" he said as I bounce up and down his cock


	7. Big bad daddy wolf

**Chapter 7 Big bad daddy wolf **

When I arrive home it was 1 in the morning and I sat down in my kitchen rubbing my face then I heard something outside. I looked outside through the French door and nothing but darkness then I got up walking to the door. I opened the door and went out to the patio looking around then nothing. I turned around and screamed when I saw Sasuke standing in front of me naked covered in blood.

I hit him and he winced "That what you get for scaring me" I walked passed him then waited for him to walk in too and closed the door "where were you?"

"Running in the forest"

I crossed my arms "And your clothes" I couldn't help but admire his beautiful tone muscular body

"I can't run in wolf form with clothes on"

"So you stripped then ran out the house in wolf form and what about my neighbors" I said looking at his wolf print tattoo on his right thigh

He frowned "There isn't another house for at least a mile"

"Whatever" I walked out the kitchen and headed to my bedroom then turn around running into Sasuke rock hard chest." why are you so close?"

"I can smell you" he said inhaling

I looked at him then tried to pushed him back but he wouldn't moved so I gave up and went into my room to the bathroom. I wash the blood from off my hands then turned around and screamed. I hit Sasuke then left out the bathroom and went through my closet finding him something to wear.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy you just keep coming up behind scaring me"

He smirked "You know I would never hurt you"

"Whatever just take a shower then get dress and go" I said handing him one of the many shirt he left over here along with a pair of jeans

"And if I don't wanna leave" he said sniffing me

"We're not married so you can't be here"

"Why do you have my mother scent on you?"

I pushed him towards the bathroom "That cause I went to see her"

"Why?" he asked dropping his clothes on the toilet

"About you?"

He smirked "You were looking for me"

"No"

"You just said-"Your son wanted you"

He froze then looked at me "What does he want?"

"He wouldn't tell me something about guy stuff"

He smirked again then turn on the shower "I'll talk to him tomorrow"

"Today" he frowned "Its one thirty in the morning Sasuke"

"Ok later" he started to get in the shower then stop to look at me

"The answer is no"

He smirked "How do you know what I'm about to ask?"

"Well…" I looked down at his erection

He smirked turn into a smile "I love you, you know"

"Uh huh" I said walking out but didn't make it far Sasuke had me in the shower with him against the wall "Sasuke" I protested

He ignore it and bury his face in my neck then yank my panties down my legs. He smelled like outside and he licked the water coming down my neck then opened my legs. I grabbed his shoulder as our body line up until we were face-to-face. He enter me with one hard thrust and I gripped his shoulder tighter as I felt his hard, thick, big and long cock driving deeper inside me making me moan. He tilt my chin up and I was looking into his beautiful onyx eyes then he took my mouth. His tongue and cock moving at the same time driving me crazy. I knew I would come soon. I wrapped my arms around his neck then moved my hips meeting his thrust and he pulled ripped my dress. I gasped when he bit my nipple and squeeze the other then took my bra off. My shoulder length midnight blue hair had fell on to my face and he moved it taking my mouth again then I threw my head back screaming his name as a came. He didn't stop but then he never does and won't be until I come for him again.

"Sasuke" I said with my eyes closed licking my lips

He kissed my neck "I haven't made you mine"

"Are you gonna bite me?" I said breathless

He smirked "Of course"

"When"

He licked my shoulder then kissed it "Now"

He bit down on my shoulder then I screamed in pain and pleasure. I dig my nails into his back as he drove faster into me then harder until you heard the sound of slapping water flesh. I dig my nails harder into his back and bit my lip then he pulled away from my shoulder looking into me in the eyes. His eyes were red cat like but dark and predator. I knew Sasuke was a werewolf and I knew our son taking after his father. He got the soap from behind me and rubbed it against my breast making them soapy and took them into his mouth. After he did that he did my stomach working his way to my legs to my ankles. I licked my lips letting go of his back and went back to his shoulder then took the soap from him. He gripped my hips driving hard and faster then I knew he was coming soon. He kissed me hard and I could taste my blood in his mouth but it didn't matter he was moving fast inside me. I couldn't keep up with his thrust it was too late anyways I came then he came soon after. After catching my breath I started soaping down his shoulder then kissed it and did his chest doing the same treatment. The water in the shower was cold and so I hurry up and did him then turn the shower off. I looked at him and he kissed me while put my legs to the floor then picked me up. I grab a towel as Sasuke carry me to my bedroom and put me on my feet then I dried off while he got his clothes out the bathroom. After drying off I climbed into the bed naked and so did Sasuke 10 minutes later dried with a smile on his face.


	8. Warm Blood killer

**Chapter 8 ****Warm blood killer**

**Sasuke POV**

I took katana out its stealth then brought it down as the man on his knees begged for his life but I could careless of a guy who starts off tough and turn into a wuss. Katana took a clean slice through the man neck and until you saw the blood dipping down the sword then his head fell off his body.

"Gee Sasuke"

I glanced at my friend with a hood over his head as I clean off my sword "What?"

"Times like this makes me wonder how your married"

I put katana back into the stealth and walked away from the dead body that had a blood outline around the body like a chalk outline. "I love her but she wouldn't understand if she knew"

Kiba shook his head "How is it that you never have a drop of blood on you?"

"Practice" I said putting on my helmet then started my motorcycle and drove home.

**Hinata POV**

I woke up to the sound of the shower and smiled as I climbed out the bed then stripped out my pajamas. I went into the bathroom and saw Sasuke with his head under the shower head then I opened the glass door getting in. I hugged him from behind then kissed his wet and warm shoulder. He pulled my hands off his chest then turned around and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he pushed me against the shower wall and lift me up. He spread my legs and thrust inside me then I moaned. He kissed my necked and wrapped my legs around his waist then thrust deeper. I gripped his shoulders meeting his thrusts then he kissed me between my breasts and took one into his mouth.

"Ahh Sasuke" I said licking the water off my lips

I slid one of my hands through his hair and moved my hips to tighten around his waist but I just made his cock go in deeper them we both cried out.

"I love you don't stop" I moaned

He groaned "Not until I fill you up"

He kissed me and took my hips into his hands then moved me how he wanted me. I came screaming his name as I laid my head on his shoulder and tighten my grip on him then he groan.

"Your dangerous" he said smirking

I turned his head to look at me "Come already"

"What if I want you to come again?"

"Sasuke" I whined

He smirked then pulled out me and I protested. He turned me around then cupped my ass and I looked over my shoulders. I watched him take his erection into his hand then thrust it inside me and I moaned. He took my breast into his hands then pulled on my nipples and kissed my shoulder. He thrust hard and fast then deeper. He let go of my breast then wrapped his arm around my stomach and his other hand went through my hair. He pulled my head back and kissed me as he thrust all the way in then faster. He let go of my hair and I wrapped my arm around his neck then my other arm around his across my stomach. He stroked my folds with his free hand and I moan against his mouth then I gripped his hair. He kept his pace making me come again then he took both of his hands and put them under my knees lifting me. I pulled my mouth away and grab his arm for leverage then moan as he slammed his cock into me.

"SASUKE" I screamed as he came filling me with his hot cum and he groaned my name. He place me on my feet and place his hands on the walls as he tried to caught his breath then I turn kissing his neck.

"Damn" he said licking his lips and pulled out me then turn the shower off "so much for a shower"

"Next time I'll let you take one by yourself" I said crossing my arms

"That's not what I mean" I turned all the way around and looked at him then he pulled me against him "I love taking a shower with you and I love to do it again" he said smirking

I opened the shower door and grab a towel but Sasuke took it from me then picked me up. "What are you doing?" I said as he carried me to the bedroom

"I need you again" he said laying the towel on the bed

"I wanna be on top"

He laid on the towel pulling me down onto his erection and I placed my hand on his toned chest then he thrust deep. My hair dipped down his chest and he moved my hair out my face then kissed me. I rode him most of the night and he was on the top the rest of the night and morning eventually we did go to sleep.

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up with my arm around Hinata waist as she slept on my shoulder and her hand rested on my chest while her legs tangle with mine then I kissed her forehead. I looked at the clock. Noon.

'What time did we go to bed?' I thought

I had work to do. I rubbed her back and she moaned then snuggled closer to me. I sucked in my breath when her leg brushed against my cock then I kissed her and she pulled away smiling.

"Morning"

"Actually its afternoon"

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the clock "Oh"

She pulled away from me and started to get out the bed but I grab her wrist "Where are you going?" I asked

"I don't work nights like you"

I frowned "But its Saturday"

"I know I'm suppose to work from 1:30 to 5"

"Why?"

"They asked me to" I let her go and she kissed me "I wanted to make you breakfast" she said pouting

"Don't worry about it plus you give me breakfast this morning" She blushed and I smirked then she went into the bathroom. I called Kiba. "What you got for me?"

"No kills today just threaten" he said

"I decide whether they're kills or not"

"Touchy much"

"Sorry Hinata going to work" I said rubbing my face

"So bang her in the shower"

"I did that last night"

"Really?"

"Shut up and give me a time"

"The guy gets off of work at 5"

"What does he own me?"

"Money"

I signed "Why can't people just give me things when I ask for it?"

"I dunno"

"Get the boys and take him to the warehouse you got till 7" I said hanging up as I heard the shower go off

Hinata came out with a towel on and I got up then licked the water off her neck. "Want me to help you lotion down?"

"I don't have time for you kinda of help"

I yanked the towel off her body "Will make time"

"Sasuke, you make me late" she protested

"I can be quick"

"Sasuke" she whined

I pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs then thrust inside her. She stopped protesting but she was right about her being late for work. I took a shower then got dress as I thought of ways to hurt the guy who own me money and smirked at the possibility.


	9. Can't wait

**Chapter 9 ****Can't wait**

"Do you think that there is a such thing as too much sex?" I asked my best friend

She looked at me and took a swallowed of her tea "If it's good sex hell no"

"Why I knew you were gonna say something like that?"

"Hinata, hey shit, I come alone with the looks he gives you"

I laughed and sip my tea "Anko you crazy"

She shrugged and looked around then frowned. I looked around and saw Sakura Sasuke ex. "Just when I was having a good day" Anko said with a disgusted look on her face

"I think it's weird you don't like her more than I do"

"Hey well at least you know Sasuke into you"

I looked at her "You mean like me right?"

She smiled "I mean what you think I mean and what you think I don't mean" I shook my head and my cell phone then I looked at my phone. "Boyfriend?"

I nodded and answer "Hi Sasuke"

"Where you're you?"

"With Anko"

"Where?"

"Konoha tea shop why?" I asked but he didn't answer but he did hang up

"What wrong?"

"Nothing he just asked where I was but didn't say why" She started laughing and I looked at her "what funny?"

"He coming"

"I was going over his place later"

"Well he can't wait"

"Hope your not gonna mind"

"That you guys leave to have sex great hell no but I will be jealous since Kakashi on a out of town"

"You know I'm surprise you guys aren't married"

She snorted "Sex with him great but I don't know if I wanna commit to one man"

"What are you talking about you been chasing him for a while and now you've him"

"Yeah but I still like to be independent"

"Well I think I'm still independent even though I'm with Sasuke"

"When you get married there no more me and him it's us and we"

"I'm not saying Anko go marry Kakashi"

"I know"

I felt warm breath on my neck then I felt lips on my neck and I turn my head seeing Sasuke. He kissed me and I kissed him back then I heard Anko sighed. "Hey" he said to me then looked at Anko and nodded

I licked my lips and his hand was on my thigh "Hey Sasuke how's your sex life?" Anko asked

I was drinking tea and choked then looked at her "Anko"

"What? It's a honest question"

"You don't asked people that"

She rolled her eyes "Why would I say how the weather or how you doing when I don't really wanna know those things"

"Your lucky I love you and I been friends with you so long but sometimes I wonder about you"

She shrugged then looked at Sasuke "So Sasuke sex life?"

He looked at her and smirked "I can't complain"

She looked at me and smiled "Well I can, since I haven't seen my lover in a week"

"Isn't he still gone?" Sasuke asked

She nodded "I'm curious how many times do you guys have sex?"

"Anko" I said knowing I was blushing

"That much"

I didn't answer and she smiled then laughed "Let me guess everyday"

"We can't have sex everyday"

"Right you help out in the hospital and you both working but what just about everyday?" I nodded and she looked at Sasuke "I know you satisfied my friend if she-"

"Sasuke what you doing here?" I asked not wanting her to finish

"I know why I would come get my girlfriend" she said smiling

I looked at her "I didn't ask you and you need something"

"I know what I need"

"I won't ask"

"You know you want to"

I sighed "What do you need?"

"A spanking" she said as her phone started ring and she answer

Sasuke just looked at her then me "I know she embarrassing" I said as she started laughing

He had his arm over my shoulder and he put my hand into his lap then I felt his erection. "I had this since you left this morning" he said in my ear

I looked at him "You've a lot of those and your sometime worse than Anko" I whisper

He shrugged "I can be quick then we can wait until we get to your place"

"Sasuke your not saying what I think your saying" He looked towards the restroom then back at me "No"

He just looked at me and my heart started beating fast then I licked my lips. What Anko said earlier about the looks he give me could make her come alone and I was wet since he kissed me then getting wetter by the second. "We go or I make you come at the table"

I couldn't believe him and I hate myself for getting wetter at his comment then I grab him by shirt. "I don't like you right now"

He smirked "I want be inside you and I don't give a damn about you liking me"

He stood up and grabbing my arm then we headed to the bathroom "Which-"he didn't even check to see if anyone was in there or if anyone saw us then pushed the women door.

He went into a stall pulling me along then closed the door and I looked at him. He smirked unzipping his pants and I pulled my panties down then he looked around putting cover on the seat down. He sat on the seat then pulled me down onto his lap with my back against his chest and I put my hands on his arms moaning as he sank inside me.

"Your so wet and tight" he said in my ear

I had one foot on the tissue and the other against the wall then he cupped my breast. I licked my lips and he thrust deeper inside me then I grab his arm. "Oh god Sasuke"

He pulled on my nipples and he kissed on my neck then I cover my mouth when I heard someone come into the bathroom. I looked through the cracks of the doors and saw Sakura then I turn my head. I kissed Sasuke and he kissed me back then thrust faster. He wrapped one arm around my stomach and I bend my knees. As Sasuke thrust in and out me you could hear the sound of my foot hitting against the tissue holder then I couldn't hold back the moans when he bit my shoulder. He took my feet down then stood and turn me around.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just trust me"

I moaned as he sank deeper inside me then he pushed me against the restroom wall and I grab his shoulder. He wrapped my legs around his waist then pulled my shirt up and took my nipples into his mouth. He sucked my nipple threw my bra and I moaned then came. After he finish up with them he took my waist into his hands then kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I crossed my legs and he thrust deeper then ran my fingers through his hair. Ever since the day we first had sex we could keep our hands off each other more than 10 minutes and that exaggerating. I pulled my mouth away to breath and he buried his head in my neck then he came inside me. As soon as he filled me up with his seed I heard the restroom door opened again then I heard someone knocking on the door we were occupying and I looked at him.

"Hinata and Sasuke I know your in there" Anko said

Sasuke pulled out me and zipped up his pants then I pulled up my panties. He opened the door and Anko had a smile on her face then he walked out the bathroom. She looked at me and I went over to the mirror then fix myself. "Don't say anything"

"What am I going say that your sex addicts?"

**AN:/ I promise one of these story will be posted by Christmas or New Years so look out for one of them. I also hope you enjoy the sample of my stories and I'll try to work on my gramma but I can't make any promises. **


End file.
